User talk:Deathwalker 13000
Hey Edwin what do you think? Should I be an admin? ~Secret Hey Edwin! ~Secret So what are you doing for your next edit? Oh and congrats on becoming an admin. ^_^ --Thesecret1070??? 21:19, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah Edwin, it's cool that you're an admin. I'm sure that you will do well in editing/deleting articles. ;) Saber-X1138 Edwin joys you're now second to me!!! --Thesecret1070??? 01:01, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hello Edwin :) You're at school right now? I am Saber-X1138 14:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Edwin we have to make the new VFH. --Thesecret1070??? 17:26, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Voldemort? Cool! --Thesecret1070??? 03:18, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Go to this! Help:Logo Eclipse 21:16, 2 February 2009 (UTC)Eclipse Help:Logo Do you not read, if you want the logo to be that psd you made then go to Help:Logo!!! In the search box put Help:Logo... Hey Edwin. I finally finished the Light Yagami article! Darth Bruce 19:18, 4 July 2009 (UTC)Darth Bruce Suggestions I have looked over this wiki atleast at its face value, and have suggests.... *First The front page should instead have a part of a feature article, not the whole article. *No icon for the wikia, I can help there if you want.... *I'd like to suggest(and help) make a list of terms to Villains (Antagonist, Henchman, Mad Scientist, false protagonist, sympathetic antagonist etc.) I was told to bring this to you instead of the "other" mod (........hmmmmmmmmmmm!) Anyways, let me know what you think of this matter. Devilmanozzy 23:28, 26 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy That's because he's the one I have decided to put in charge, I'm not the leader type. --Thesecret1070??? 23:47, 26 January 2009 (UTC) And I was like no he was like BOB!!!--Thesecret1070??? 14:34, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I'm a mod at Ghosts 'N Goblins Wiki (Old Platformer series from the 80's) and I help a good deal at all the other three other wiki's. I'm right now waiting to become the mod at the Ghostbusters Wiki as I am the only regular editor there. Anyways, I'm not looking to be a mod here (I like a nomad status lol). Fun place, has a lot of flaws but that's not a big deal. Any Wiki over 100 articles has to have something going for it. I don't mind helping, suggesting and sometimes doing a few things. Note, the only thing that would piss me off is mods that delete content posters do. The most important advice I have to mods is (Move the article, change the category of it, but seriously try not to delete or remove content). In fact the content that was missing main page was moved to Villains Wiki:Community Portal which I hope you and the other mod here will start editing and using. The Community Portal is where people usually go to find out how to help and make a given wiki better. Devilmanozzy 18:12, 27 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Edwin what article did I screw you up on?? Saber-X1138 03:17, 29 January 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Wow, Hitler came out of nowhere. --Thesecret1070??? 03:30, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Hitler has been here for a long time? I must have been ignoring it then as I am busy with other things. Hee-hee. --Thesecret1070??? 03:33, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Well make it if you wish, deathwalker Hey Edwin we need to add more bosses, I don't care who they are but help me put some up, Ok, k? Remember edwin YOU MUST DIE!!! Yes I could edit Tai Lung, and by the way good job on the logo. Awesome job on the logo Deathwalker! Looks a whole lot better than the old, corny, cartoony one. :D Saber-X1138 23:07, 2 February 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 I edited Syndrome- User:King Zant of the Twili I don't know if it's Eclipse or not. So there you go, Hee-hee. Eclipse 02:54, 5 February 2009 (UTC)Eclipse Hey I'm past Devilmanozzy on the community list hahahahahaKing Zant of the Twili 20:48, 5 February 2009 (UTC)Zant Sweet logo Edwin! I can really see that you did an amazing job! I'm saving that picture right now. :) Saber-X1138 03:17, 6 February 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 I edited Doctor octopus Is Mewtwo even a villain? Hey are you Shane's Brother? Just Wondering. Hey hey hey! --Eclipse 03:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, Edwin. I got sick very unexpectedly and now I feel a little bit better. Hopefully I'll see you guys tomorrow. --Eclipse 20:27, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Ha ha ha! Very funny. And what did Shane do? Yo Deathwalker, TomMarvoloRiddle just wiped out your article on Hitler and replaced it with his own story of Hitler. You may want to keep a close eye on him and the article. Saber-X1138 22:43, 12 February 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 I think its a mis-understanding as there are comic based villains here. I personally suggest making sections on the page address both the real Hitler as based on pure history, and the comicbook version as he address. Give TomMarvoloRiddle a chance. The more the merryer you know. We destroy better in groups anyways. Devilmanozzy 01:47, 13 February 2009 (UTC) I agree. The current article should be renamed to Hitler (Real) and make another article called Hitler (Comic Series) or something like that. I was just letting you know what was going on. Saber-X1138 22:20, 13 February 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Let's just go crazy and have a party! --Eclipse 16:07, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Trivia lalalalla!!!! Tag from Beyond Not sure what my little signature should be. I prefer posting as the more old school villain that thinks everything is best EVIL. ...sorry don't know where that came from. Anyways, Devilmanozzy 07:31, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Trivia Anikan Skywalker DOUIGHHEEE MUAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!! King Zant is ahead of me no more...now I dominate him! Saber-X1138 03:09, 18 February 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 ...see for yourself in the Featured users menu >8D Why SO SERIOUS?!! Hey Edwin I like the villain polls you're starting. Keep it up. Saber-X1138 23:29, 9 March 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Confused, what do mean by Remove Animated/Cartoon section Ok, I am plain lost as to what you mean. Its one thing to remove and place both Animated and Cartoons together (Which makes cents) but to get rid of both and articles related to them, would go against the whole point of wiki. The only time you get rid of an article is if it has nothing to do with the subject and doesn't address something to do with a wiki. In short a completely pointless article. As for welcoming new editors, that should always be done. Most people want to be welcomed. Thought I'd say something about it sense it has been up on talk pages the last few weeks here. Anyways, Seriously if you or others wants to do something so major, you should use the Forum and open a topic on this. Talk pages isn't a good place and it only gets messy. Devilmanozzy 00:40, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Ok Go here Forum:Animated/Cartoon category issues to address. Devilmanozzy 00:53, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Edwin~Hee Hee i Hi Edwin Page Deletions Hey Edwin thanks for deleting the old articles. I just needed to make sure that the titles were correctly named, capitalized etc. Saber-X1138 18:33, 1 May 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Villain design event- Ghostkaiba You said to design a villain and upload his image onto your discussion page? Well, I've come up with one. His name is Ulyaoth, an evil demon. His claws are extremely sharp, he can breathe greenish-blue fire, shoot purple energy waves, and he loves to eat people, especially children. He is about three times the size of a human being, and is very evil, cruel, and sadistic. His appearance is derived from VenomMyotismon from Digimon, and, to an extent, Sauron from Lord of the Rings. His name is derived from the Ancient, Ulyaoth, from Eternal Darkness, though his name is pronounced differently (You-Lie-Ay-Oth, as opposed to the Ancient, "Oo-Lee-Oth") and he has no connections to him. Once I wrote a story where Ulyaoth the demon fights Ulyaoth the ancient and loses. In a crossover story I made up (though I've never posted it onto internet yet), he has two servants named Chatter'Laloth and Xel'toath, also big ugly demons. After being defeated by Mario, Link, and Bomberman, Ulyaoth got in an argument with them and fought them. Ulyaoth pulled off Chatter'Laloth's arm and disintegrated him with a purple energy wave. Xel'toath then ate Ulyaoth's arms and destroyed him with a green electricity wave. Xel'toath was then killed by Link. Xel'toath's name is a reference to Xel'lotath from Eternal Darkness, of course, but Chatter'Laloth's is more to Chattar Lal from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom than Chattur'gha from Eternal Darkness. Ghostkaiba297 06:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Answering Thanks for the invitation. Yes, I am interested! Magma Dragoon 11:59, 6 May 2009 (UTC) When will I get to be admin? Saber-X1138 01:39, 8 May 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1175 And when will Magma Dragoon become an admin? Saber-X1138 18:10, 10 May 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1175 Question about the logo I recognized Jafar, Master Hand, Dark Samus, Doc Ock, and Dimentio, but who's the other guy? The one next to Dark Samus? Ghostkaiba297 02:02, 12 May 2009 (UTC) That would be Galen Marek, a.k.a Starkiller, arguably the most powerful Sith in the galaxy. Saber-X1138 03:12, 12 May 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Never heard of him. But I thought I did see a lightsaber. And I seen all six Star Wars films. Well atleast I know who he is now. ThanxGhostkaiba297 17:31, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Villains Artwork Event: Deathwalker That's a real cool villain Michael. By the way, I didn't know you had Office 2007. 14:00, 12 May 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 It's Edwins' drawing but I did originate the character from my mind. Eclipse 00:33, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Michael originated the character, but I altered him a little for the story we were writing: I made him thinner, added a red scar to his eye, and separated his hands from his arms. I gave him a sword, but Michael gave him the ability to shoot a barrage of needles as weapons. It is a character Michael started with, but with my help, we evolved it. By the way, this is the "Eclipse" Michael is referring to himself as constantly. Deathwalker 13000 03:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Eclipse, yay! Eclipse 11:49, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Villains Artwork Event: Thesecret1070 Believe me, I was very bored, it's freaky... It's name is Galactor... I haven't come up with a name for the other one... Hey Edwin I hope you had a fun birthday a few days ago. Saber-X1138 02:00, 15 May 2009 (UTC)Parker Hey Edwin was it you that made another new logo? It looks very good. Can you put in full resolution on your user page so that I can save a copy? Thanks Saber-X1138 18:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Hey Edwin its User:King Zant of the Twili i am in ISS and i am bored!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah, figures. What naughty thing did you do now? Saber-X1138 21:50, 1 June 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Hmmm, so you decided to get rid of the silly third-person talking, huh? lol Saber-X1138 22:49, 2 June 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Hey Edwin, Michael says you're going to empower me as admin. Now do it. OR ELSE 01:22, 13 June 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Super Mario Bros. Z Well, Deathwalker 13000, Super Mario Bros. Z is a Flash Animation series created by Alvin-Earthworm. This series first debuted on April 22, 2006. It combines elements from Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, and Dragon Ball Z. Although the series borrows many elements from Dragonball Z, such as the choreography of the fight scenes, powering up, and free flight, the series doesn't contain any actual characters from the show or the others. The series has reached well known popularity over the 2006 year and continues onward during 2007. 7 episodes were created, while the 8th is coming out soon. If you still don't understand, then go to Super Mario Bros. Z's homepage, or Super Mario Bros. Z wiki. Trust me, Super Mario Bros. Z is....EXTREMELY AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PS-I have read that Mecha Sonic appears to be the strongest character in SMBZ so far. RaidenX 19:41, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Well, to tell you the truth, Mecha Sonic is so freaking powerful, he's gonna get all of the Chaos Emeralds, and he has been kicking a lot of butts in the series lately, so I had to make a page about him! RaidenX, 19:58 24 June 2009 (UTC) HEY EDWIN!!! Tag you're it. Thefallenangel407 is inventing a new game for the people who have accounts on this site who might be bored but its not gonna be like a video game or anything. The reason I'm telling you instead of Micheal is unknown to me but anyway you may not like the idea so I wanted to get your opini... thoughts about this idea of mine. If you like it read the next paragraph then pass this exact message onto whoever is the first person to enter your mind. But! Be warned! Once you have been "tagged" you must tag someone else. And remember if you have been tagged you must say so on my talk page. I will tally up the number of people "tagged" on 12/14/09. And remember, I don't count for a tag victim since I came up with the idea in the first place. If the majority of everyone votes yes then I will go on with my evil plans. Thefallenangel407 01:05, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I agree... I Legendary Slayer of Light, The agree with what you said to me on my discussion page, Deathwalker 13000. Legendary Slayer of Light, The 21:56, 29 June 2009 (UTC) where did you get that picture? what picture? and who are you? I'm Saber. why don't you look in the chat box Deathwalker, I have just been thinking, it's been kinda boring to have just one villains poll on the front page. I think it would be more fun if we gave users the opportunity to post multiple polls on the front page. What do you think? M-NUva 20:42, 10 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Hey Edwin. hi hi edwin this is shane hi hi edwin this is shane what needs to be edited? Hey Edwin, what was the name of that funny Super Smash Bros video on YouTube you told me about? You know, the one where Mario says, "It's-a-me, Mario, and I've come to kick your..." Saber-X1138 19:20, 12 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 LOK AT TE CHATE BOX NOWWWWW!!!!! hola Hey Deathwalker, what do you think of my cool signature? 20:28, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Hey Edwin???--King Zant of the Twili 02:42, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Hello 22:53, 20 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Oh, yes, well, first make the signature in PowerPoint or something, however you want it to look. Make sure you group all of the objects as part of your signature. Then right-click on the grouped object(s) and click save as picture. After you have saved the picture, upload it to Villains Wiki. Then insert that picture on a test page, and set the image size to 150 pixels. Once that's done, copy the wiki formatting of the picture being placed on the article (for example, ) and paste it into the custom signature box in your preferences. Then save. Now every time you type four tildes then your username on an article, you'll leave one heck of a cool signature! 01:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Hello... The Dark Arenas Hey, uh, about the Dark Arena thing, you know, (Darth Maul + Doc Ock vs. Darth Vader + The Joker) and {Dark Samus + Count Dooku vs. Magneto + Voldemort), should the other users or I do another battle to get rid of the Dooku and Dark Samus thing seeing that they already won? Because I think I have another battle in mind. Don't worry, I know the Darth and Doc vs. Darth and Joker battle stays. But should I really do another or is it none of my concern due to the wiki rules? PS-How...are...we...going...to...make it up to 600 articles before August?! I mean that is impossible!!!! Oh well..I'll try to make it to 600 articles if I can. RaidenX 14:06, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Check out my finished drawing of Yoda. Thanx Alot!!! Thanx alot! I'm just trying to reach up to 600 articles before the end of this month. Well....you too keep up the good work. Once again, thanx. D'oh! I said it again! Heh heh. RaidenX 00:46, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I think we all know who is the most evil on the front page -- Joker, hands down. Heh heh. 19:08, 30 July 2009 (UTC) LOOK AT MY USER PAGE TO SEE MY NEW AVATAR!--Hero Forever 02:05, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Nice Edwin, Nice. I can believe it. Apparently, I'm right behind you, now, Deathwalker.--Hero Forever 15:32, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hero Forever is posing a threat to my position on the featured users list...you and I may have a major enemy on our hands, Deathwalker... 22:08, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hee-Hee. We need VFH vote from you, or make your own... Hee-Hee. 01:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Infobox Request There. I tried my best to make an infobox. Wow, it's pathetic.--Hero Forever 01:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Not really... Hee-Hee. Hey! Check out the awesome new laptop I got on Monday. My page Contact 00:36, September 3, 2009 (UTC) zDRpSk3EMJA 01:47, September 3, 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 ... COOL NICE SIGGY! MICHAEL WAZ HERE!!!!!!! Callin' You Out After I finish my battle with FallenAngel, you're goin' down, Deathwalker.--Hero Forever 21:27, September 5, 2009 (UTC) "......I'll be waiting." Good...--Hero Forever 21:32, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hee-Hee. You got somethin' to say, Secret?--Hero Forever 21:37, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I seriously doubt you'll beat Deathwalker... Hee-Hee. Oh, YEAH? Why's that?--Hero Forever 21:40, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Because... He doesn't lose... Hee-Hee. This time he will.